I May Hate Myself In The Morning
by xBeanie
Summary: Season 6 Buffy's had a hard day and needs comfort, so she seeks out Spike. But things change when she gets there. Inspired by Lee Ann Womack's song by the same name.


**I May Hate Myself In The Morning…**

Buffy pulled the collar of her coat closer around her neck to keep the cold, night air out. She could see her breath in front of her as she walked through the cemetery. It had been a slow, long day. Her shift at the Doublemeat Palace had seemed like it lasted forever. She really needed to find a better job. She didn't think she could survive much longer in the hell hole that was the fast food agency. She was sick of smelling like the mystery burgers they sold there. Even vampires were commenting on her new BO, but she had to take care of herself and Dawn. If smelling like fast food was the price, it could be worse.

She wandered through the empty cemetery twirling her stake in her gloved hand. She didn't really know were she was headed but home wasn't it. She didn't want to deal with her friends and sister right now. What she really wanted was something to kill; to take all her anger and frustration out on. "Vampires, come out, come out where ever you are." She yelled to the lonely night. Letting out a sigh of frustration when nothing stepped out of the shadows she kept walking.

Before Buffy knew it, she was standing in front of a familiar mausoleum; a familiar mausoleum with a familiar bleach blonde inside. She tilted her head up towards the cloudy sky as if asking for an answer to what she was doing. None came. Rolling her eyes, Buffy knocked on the heavy metal door. It creaked as it was slowly opened to reveal Spike standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Slayer, you seem a little off tonight?" He said with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing's wrong and I'm not off." She replied a little more bitterly than intended. "Why do you say I'm off?"

"Well, first of all, you knocked."

"What, I can't show a little respect once in a while?"

"To your friends, yea, to me, no. What's got your knickers in a twist this time?" Buffy stepped in out of the cold and into the warm interior of Spike's crypt.

"Work. Plus, it was a slow night on patrol." He closed the door and walked over to pour himself some liquor.

"What, no nasties for you to beat the crap out of? Maybe somethin's comin'." He sat down on his chair in front of the television and took a long swig of his drink.

"Maybe, or it could just be more bad luck to add to my already crummy day." She plopped down on a sarcophagus near Spike.

"I told you I could get money. Why don't you just quit at the Mysterymeat Palace so you're not so miserable all the time?"

"I don't want counterfeit or stolen money, Spike." He stood up and looked at her.

"Why does it matter where it came from as long as it's money, right?"

"Can we not talk about my shitty job right now? I'm not in the mood."

"Then what exactly are you in the mood for, pet?" His voice took on a low, predatory quality that made shivers run down Buffy's spine. The statement was dripping with innuendo and they both knew it.

Buffy didn't answer the question, she just jumped up from her seat and grabbed his head, crushing her wanting mouth against his. His hands immediately wrapped around her waist as hers tousled his hair. There kiss became hungrier as he pushed his tongue passed her teeth and into her waiting mouth. He ran his hands under her sweater to touch the soft skin beneath. Another shiver ran down Buffy's spine. The desire in her built, heating the fire within.

He quickly worked her coat off her shoulders as his mouth moved away from hers to suck and kiss her neck. She braced her hands against his firm chest and tilted her head to grant him better access. As he moved onto her earlobe her fingers ran under his black shirt and over the hard muscles of his stomach. They broke apart only long enough for her to pull it over his head. They moved across the room towards the opening that led to the lower level. Buffy's sweater and bra were thrown on the ground before they made their way down the latter to the bed.

In a frenzy, fueled by desire and lust, Buffy quickly undid his belt and pulled it from the loops. They both removed the rest of their garments and made their way towards they bed, still kissing and sucking. When the back of Buffy's knees hit the bed, she immediately fell onto it. Spike followed her, supporting himself on his arms, he began to lick a trail down the valley between her breasts to her belly button. He swirled his tongue around it and Buffy moaned with pleasure.

Spike smirked against her stomach as he moved to suck on one of her nipples. Buffy's head fell back as she arched towards his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it a few times before moving onto her other one and giving it the same attention. He bit down on it, hard, and Buffy screamed with pain and pleasure.

She grabbed the side of his head and pulled him towards her to passionately kiss his lips. She moved her hips and ground them against his thigh. Her hand moved between them to stroke his growing desire. Spike's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as he clenched his jaw and tried to suppress the moan Buffy's ministrations were causing.

When she moved her hand he plunged into her wetness. The both cried from the sensation it caused. He roughly began to grind his hips against hers as they found a rhythm. He pulled completely out of her only to plunge back in with force. The room was filled with sounds of slapping flesh and Buffy's breathing as they built up towards oblivion.

Buffy's nails raked down Spike's back, leaving welts in their wake. "Harder." She moaned as he obeyed. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he began to move at a faster pace. His thrusts became short a quick as he tried to find release. "Ahh…Spike…more." 

"I love you." Spike breathed as he thrust into her and put his finger in between them. Buffy just smiled at him before arching back with more pleasure.

He pumped away with his finger and bit down on her breast. Buffy screamed as her orgasm took over. Spike thrust into her a few more times as he found his own release. Her name was a whisper on his lips as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Spike sighed and rolled away from her. He watched her pull the covers up around her naked torso to hide it from his wandering eyes.

"We actually made it to the bed this time." Buffy said after a while.

"Yea, weird huh?"

"Yea, just a little." She smiled at him.

"So are you gonna get up and run off now?"

"That's usually the plan, but I don't feel like going home. Can I stay here tonight?" Buffy watched as his expression went from surprise, to shock and finally settled on confusion. His blue eyes held such emotion in them; Buffy was afraid she would get lost if she looked into them too long.

"Is this some alternate dimension or are you serious? You wanna stay here tonight, with me?"

"Yea, why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's just that you always jump up and scamper off as soon as we're done doin' whatever it is we do."

"I don't scamper." She looked at him and pouted. He stared at her bottom lip as his brain toyed with the idea of kissing it or not.

He didn't want to discourage her from staying so he had to be careful of what he did. Buffy was unpredictable and could change her mind at any second. He was still waiting for her to start laughing and point at him for being such a fool and believing her. But she didn't. She looked completely serious and he couldn't deny her the request.

Maybe things were changing between them. She hadn't been as mean and unforgiving lately and tonight it felt different when they were in bed. It felt deeper, like she was actually there with him this time. He had taken a chance and said the "L" word and she hadn't yelled at him or punched him in the nose. She hadn't even made some smart comment. She had just smiled. Maybe his luck was changing. He smiled at that and looked over at her.

"You're cute when you scamper and you can stay here tonight. Just don't hog the covers." She smiled and it reached her eyes. He chucked before lying down on the pillow and closing his eyes. It was a surprise when he felt Buffy lie her head on his chest, her soft hair tickled his neck.

He smiled again and noticed it was about the millionth time he had dont it that night. Yep, his luck was definatly changing.

Buffy didn't know what possessed her to stay or lie her head on Spike's shoulder, but it felt nice. Right. She tilted her head to look at his face. His expression was peaceful and she could swear he was smiling. Things were changing between them. She hadn't felt the urge to slap or yell at him when he'd said "I love you." She didn't want to say it back of course but she didn't want to deny it either.

She smiled and let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and waited for dreams to come of the vampire next her. She may hate herself in the morning, but she was gonna love Spike tonight.

**End**


End file.
